


Vore in the Family

by Anonymous



Series: Foodporn, or Various Vore Perversions [25]
Category: Foodporn - Fandom, Original Work, Vore Fandom
Genre: Casual Vore, M/M, Male Prey, Oral Vore, Soft Vore, Vore, consensual vore, family vore, gooey slimy graphic digestion, graphic digestion, implied reformation, male pred, willing prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: At a family reunion, a young man follows his boyfriend into a churning belly.





	

Ever told you how I came to stay with my boyfriend's family, the ***s? The family consists of his mother, his father, twin sisters, a ginger, nerdy brother-in-law and a brother who was absent. His mother is an imposing woman, still gorgeous despite being in her fifties, the sisters are younger versions of the mother. Jack's father is tall and muscular like him, with grey in his hair and a fair bit of middle-age chub rounding out his body. Still, he is a very handsome man. Unlike my own family, they are all pred-prey and very much into eating each other.

Dinner is very nice, if somewhat awkward, sharing a truly astounding amount of conventional food and a small amount of small talk. Afterwards, I am drawn into a conversation with one of the sisters and her husband.

Around eight in the evening I realise I had not seen my boyfriend for a while and go to look for him inside the house.

Instead, I find my boyfriend's father sitting on the couch, a giant vore belly, unmistakably person-shaped, hanging between his knees.  
“Uh, sir? Where's Jack?”  
“Right here, digesting”, he pats the lump in his belly. “Uuurp! Sorry. Would you like to join him?”  
I briefly consider it. Like I said, vore was never a thing in my family, and, aside from slipping down Jack's throat or cock a couple of times, I had never been eaten. Still, I rather liked it.  
“Would you like me to?”  
“Well, I could always eat more. C'mon, don't be shy. Either you want to be churned up in my belly with my son or you don't.”  
“Well, yes.”  
“Go on then, strip. I'm not gonna eat cloth.”  
I blush, never having been naked in front of anyone but my boyfriend, but do as he asks, eagerly peeling off my shirt, pants, socks and underwear. The cold air makes me shiver, but I pay no attention to it, looking forward to the hot belly I will be churned up in.

Wasting no time, the man picks me up by my waist and crams my head into his open mouth, then swallows. His throat is hot and slippery, the muscles rippling powerfully around me. With a proficiency born of years of practice, the man works me down using just the powerful peristaltic motion of his throat. It feels amazing, the strong, slimy walls squeezing my body just right, and I relax, enjoying the unconventional full body massage and the sensation of slipping downwards. All too soon, I am squeezed, slimy and uncomfortably aroused, into his stomach, dumped right on top of my boyfriend.

He is still solid, but barely so. The digestive juices have softened his body to the texture of overcooked meat, tender and gelatinous.

As the strong, slimy stomach walls squeeze us, I am literally pressed into him, his flesh molding to my shape, skin sloughing off and sticking to mine with every movement. My cock pokes its way into Jack's body, a loose, slimy tunnel of hot flesh, and I rut into him, spurred on by the idea of soon being melted into a similar state, remembering how pleasurable every motion feels when you're half-digested and getting churned up. All too soon, his body falls apart, leaving me surrounded by a pool of thick, mushy liquid, smelling like meat and acid and full of floating bones. Around me, the stomach shakes and shrinks as *** burps, the sound echoing though his body. Then, I feel him rub his belly, pressing his hands deep into the giant gut.

“Such a good boy. Tasty and filling. You make such a nice dinner for me.”

A cold wave of some drink rains down from his esophagus, chilling me momentarily before it warms to the temperature of the stomach.

By now, I am softening myself, boneless with pleasure, slipping deeper and deeper into the hot pool of digestive juices with my boyfriend's bones, eager to join him in his father's intestines. The churning, gurgling belly tightens with every squeeze, preparing to crush me into a puddle of nutrient mush, hot, slimy and perfect, sending me deeper into ecstasy with every touch on the stomach walls on my body.

 

Mr *** rubs his hairy, distended belly, enjoying the second boy turning into paste inside it even as his intestines absorb the first one. As the night wears on, the shape of his meal vanishes completely, shrinking into a taut, round gut, the tasty twink's bodies added to the muscle and fat of his own.

 

At breakfast, I see Mr ***  sporting a round, full post-vore gut, almost pregnant-looking. He isn't the only one. His wife's belly is bigger than his by half, and one of the daughters has an entire squirming, moaning person visible through the skin of her midsection. The brother-in law is conspiciously absent.

 


End file.
